Game Rules
'Server Rules' -Staff Impersonation: You are not allowed to pretend to be staff under any circumstances. This includes: "I'm a mod on my main account you're getting banned" regardless of whether or not you're actually a moderator. Punishment: 1 Party hat of your choice. '-Bug Abuse:' Abusing any bug that you find on the server is one of the most severe rules you could break. If you find a bug/glitch, report it to Shawn and you will be rewarded depending on its significance. Punishment: Lap Dance From Lime And SnugglyWolf. Account Sharing: This is to prevent any hacks / scams given with making services or sharing it. Any reports on items being stolen due to being hacked or scams will not be compensated. Punishment: BlowJob From Lime. '-Real World Item Trading:' You are not allowed to trade In-game items for real world money or vice-verse, both parties will be punished if proof is supplied. Punishment: 40-72 hour ban for both parties.Afking In -Dungeoneering: Anal Sex With garret 'Forum Rules' -Bypassing the Censor: Using characters not contained in the censor to create a censored word is not allowed. Punishment: 1 Hour with Lime Feel free to do anything '-Grave Digging:' Re-bumping a post that's been dis-commented on for 3 weeks or longer, this will be classed as grave digging, unless a valid reason is brought forth. Punishment: 116 hours with snuggly since she's ugly '-Ban Evasion:' If you have received a ban on your main account, you are not allowed to use a new account to access the forum. Punishment: TittyFucking From Lime. '-Flaming:' Flaming is not accepted under any conditions. This includes racial slurs, excessive swearing at a person, or any other means of putting down somebody constantly. Punishment: Testicle Suck '-Staff Impersonation:' Attempting to fool a member in to thinking you're a member of staff is not allowed and creating an account with the username similar to a staff member will not be tolerated. Punishment 5 Stick Ins Global Rules Sending masses of messages of irrelevance, or unnecessary, generally short, comments that sole purpose is to increase post count. Dum DUm dum NO Punishment Server: (24-72 hour mute) '-Libel:' Falsely accusing somebody of something that is damaging to their reputation is not acceptable. Punishment: Fivesome :) Server: (24 Hour Mute) -Rank Request: Requesting a staff member to be demoted in a provocative way (e.g "DEMOTE TYLUUR!"," TYLUUR4DEMOTE"). Punishment: Forum: Become server Mod Server: (24 Hour Mute) '-Advertising:' Talking about any other RuneScape Private Server that is not Zamorak is not accepted. This also means Server's that aren't in operation! Punishment: Forum: 999 virtual girlfriends Server: 48 Hour Mute '-Flaming:' Flaming is not accepted under any conditions. This includes racial slurs, excessive swearing at a person, or any other means of putting down somebody constantly. Punishment: Server Punishment: 24-72 Hour Mute Forum Punishment: Condom (Free) '-Harassment:' Trolling or belittling users excessively is counted as harassment and will not be tolerated. Punishment: Forum Punishment: 2 Infraction Points Server Punishment: Anal Sex With lime '-Racism:' Any Racial Slur or comment that offends ones Race is not tolerated. Punishment: Forum Punishment: 5 Infraction Points Server Punishment: Anal sex with Snuggly '-Staff Disrespect:' Disrespecting a member of our staff team or player assistants will not be tolerated, they're here to help you. Forum Punishment: Feel Free to Do so Server Punishment: Feel Free to do so